The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With progress of process technologies and in response to requirements of consumers, a growing number of electronics giants, on their initiative, are actively engaged in researching and developing flexible panels. To reduce the width of a border of a display device, manufacturers reduce the thickness a part of an inorganic layer of a panel in order to bend metal wirings onto a back side of the display device. However, because generally, an inorganic layer is rather thick and has a rather high etching rate, if the inorganic layer is directly etched, the residual thicknesses of the inorganic layer greatly differ, affecting a bending capacity thereof. Consequently, metal wirings disposed above the inorganic layer may break.